The Crystal Tree
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: Where did the tree of harmony come from? The answer just might surprise you. A mysterious villain has found out the secret to the tree and its powers and is going to enlist the powers and help of six MLP villains to use it to overthrow Equestria. The only real wrinkle to his plan is he's going to have to bring them to his universe and make them human to do so.
1. Chapter 1

He studied the orb in front of him for several long moments. The hood on his cloak shifted as he shook his head. No, no, no no! None of this was going to work. A growl of frustration escaped him. None of these were his answer. How long had he been searching now? Days, months, years?

No matter. He didn't plan to give up. Not until he had the perfect solution. It would be well worth all this endless hassle. Another world, another reject. One more, ah, now this one caught his attention. For some strange reason what he sought was in a land of...ponies? There was no mistaking this land was interesting as he observed the colorful equines. This could be the answer to his problems.

He waved his hand over the orb and watched the changing scenery. It didn't take long for him to find just what he needed. He decided to start in order, it would make more sense that way, and be so much more useful to him. "My dear, Nightmare Moon, I have a proposal for you."

Her head shot up and she looked around, her eyes narrowed. She was still quite alone in the old castle as she waited for her prey. She tilted her head to the side in thought. "Who's there?" she demanded, her voice echoed across the empty space.

"A friend."

She snorted. "I doubt that. If you don't reveal yourself to me at once, I'll make you regret it."

He chuckled at the animosity in her tone. "I'm trying to help you. I'm not in your world, but I want you to come to mine."

She rolled her eyes at the voice. "Why would I do that when I'm finally about to get what is mine? This entire kingdom is about to be under my control," she stomped a hoof for emphasis though she didn't know if he could hear it or not. "Besides, what could you do for me?"

"If you don't believe me that's fine. I'm going to help you anyway, all you have to do is one thing for me. I want you to touch the element of generosity before that pesky purple pony defeats you."

This got her attention. "You know of the one that knew me?" she frowned in thought and glanced towards the entranceway to the castle. She could see the shadows of the ponies nearing and she hesitated. All of her plans had been stopped already? Maybe this voice knew something she didn't. She tossed her head in silent challenge and prepared herself for the confrontation.

He smiled as he felt a surge of energy come through his orb. She might have been suspicious of him, but when it came down to it she had succeeded in her task. He watched the orb for a moment before he used his own magic and plucked her spirit from the timeline right before she was hit with a storm of rainbows.

Nightmare Moon stumbled as she tried to adjust to this new situation. Everything was different now, she was not in Equestria, that was for sure and she felt different. She looked down at herself and her mouth dropped open. "What is this? What am I?" she tried to whirl to demand what was going on and stumbled on the ground on her new feet. "Explain yourself," she seethed, still sounding menacing from her ungraceful position.

"I told you that you'd be defeated. As for who I am, well I hate to repeat myself so I'm going to have to ask you to be patient while I get the others. As for what you, why you're human. You were about to be purged of all that makes you, you. I split your spirit in two thanks to the element you touched, and brought you here. Once everyone is here I'll explain everything."

"Everyone?" her blue eyes narrowed as she glanced around the empty room. What was this creature planning?

"Yes, everyone. I'm about to contact another right now. You're welcome to sit in the chair beside me, if you can manage your limbs. I'm aware that turning human is a bit of a change." He turned his attention back to the orb and waved his hand over it again. The scenery changed and his next target was revealed. "Discord."

Discord looked up from his throne and smiled. "Why, a mystery voice. How nice of you to contact me. Are you going to be joining in the chaos?"

"No, Discord. I want to help you. Listen, you are about to be defeated, I want you to touch the element of honesty before you are hit by the pesky rainbow attack."

"Rainbow attack?" Discord scoffed and put a hand on his hips. "Those pesky ponies won't be able to hit me with anything. I've broken all of them." He looked thoughtful for a second and smiled. "Though I'm a very patient draconques. I'll do as you ask if they somehow show themselves before me, not that I see much coming out of it."

"It's all I ask." He started to look for his next target and smiled as Nightmare Moon pulled herself off the floor into the chair. "Still having trouble adjusting, my dear?"

Her eyes couldn't possibly narrow any more with the hate waves she was emanating. "I hope you are almost finished with this plan of yours. I will not wait too long for answers." She settled in her chair and blinked as strands of dark navy blue hair got in her vision. No matter how she shook her head she couldn't quite get the offending strands to go away.

"Here," he paused in his mission and leaned forward, gently brushing the hair from her eyes. "You're going to have to use these things called hands." He smiled as he felt the warm glow of another element connecting. He swayed his hand over the top of the orb and looked up at the young man that strolled through his portal. "Nice to meet you, Discord."

Discord took becoming a human in stride. "So I take it I was defeated?"

"Turned to stone actually." the cloaked man nodded. "I pulled part of your spirit through before the spell hit you."

"Oh, and what do we have here?" Discord had noticed Nightmare Moon. "I'm not the only one you're saving then?"

"Oh no, I'm going to save quite a few more before we're through." He gestured to the empty seats. "With all of your help we're going to drain equestria of all of its power, and then it will be easy to overtake."

"Oh ho ho ho." Discord chuckled. "Oh, Nightmare Moon, you look quite lovely as a human," Discord noted as the dark skinned beauty glared daggers at him. "If you need help learning anything, I'd be more than willing to help." He brushed off imaginary lint off his shoulder. "I might not have my powers of chaos right now, but I am still probably the most informed person in this room, well besides our interesting friend over there." he glanced at his new companions. "Though I do hope you explain why you wanted me to touch Applejack's necklace."

"Like I told Ms. Moon over there, all will be revealed when everyone is here. We're still missing 4 more." He turned his attention back to the orb and smiled. "Chrysalis."

The queen of the hive turned her focus away from her minions terrorizing the ponies and looked around. "Who's there?" it was a demand, not a question.

"Just a friend, my sweet Queen. I'm only here to warn you that you are about to be defeated. I need you to do me a small favor, and in return you'll be doing yourself one. Before you are defeated and are chased out by that power of love spell, you need to touch the element of laughter. One of your minions doing it, should be enough as long as they're connected to you."

Chrysalis barked out a laugh. "You really think I'm going to be defeated? No one can defeat me! All of this love energy is going to be ours and me and my people will feast!" with a scornful scowl she pushed the voice out of mind and smiled as her people pushed their attack.

Her smile faltered a moment later as she felt the power of her people falter. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to touch the element of laughter ,just in case of course.

The man started to laugh as he felt yet another connection surge through the orb. This was his best idea yet. It was worth every moment that he had suffered to feel this energy. He barely glanced up to acknowledge his latest recruit, there would be time to inform everyone soon enough. That was three down, only three to go and then he'd be able to launch his plan to conquer Equestria and any other world he deemed fit for his rule.

 _Author Notes:_

 _Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this first part of the story! I could have done all six villains but I wanted to get some feedback and see if people wanted to guess what elements and who else is about to become a human. Here's how the current breakdown is to help your guessing…_

 _Nightmare Moon - Generosity/Selfishness_

 _Discord - Honesty/Liar_

 _Chrysalis - Laughter/Scorn_


	2. Chapter 2

"Just how many people are you planning to pull in here anyway?" Chrysalis glared at the stranger her teal eyes were filled with distrust. "I have a Kingdom to take care of, why am I here?"

"Patience, my queen." He didn't even bother to look up, he was far too busy making the next connection on his list. "King Sombra."

The patient unicorn looked up and around as he tried to spot the voice. "Who's there, you're interrupting my vigil. When this wall falls, I will take my rightful position as ruler again."

"I have bad news for you, it's not going to work that easy for you. You're about to be defeated and though you thought a lot of moves ahead, dumb luck is about to get the better of you."

"Oh?" Sombra glanced up at the royal palace through the shield. "Something I didn't plan for? I planned for everything. Even if they somehow got the power necessary to stop me, they would have to be able to avoid my traps."

"And they do because you didn't account for the power of friendship."

Sombra snorted. "Friendship has no power. Now voice, what do you want of me? Surely you're not letting me know this for my own sake."

"Very astute. No matter what you do there you are doomed to fail, however, if you can touch the element of Kindness, I can use its power to bring you to this world where you can regroup and attack later."

"Ah, so you are going to be able to drain some of the element, I see. Well, I will not be defeated so easily, but if it is as you say, I will do as you suggest. The shield is already fading since someone fell into my trap, I'll use my magic to touch the element, but you're wrong about my defeat."

"Just do as I ask," the man waved and the orb went fuzzy again as he focused.

"What is this place?" King Sombra look around the room with a darkened scarlet gaze. "Who are all of you?"

"He won't tell us until all of the elements have been connected." Nightmare Moon offered. "I suggest you take a seat, he has been taking a long time to bring us all over and this odd body takes some getting used to."

"Good job, King Sombra," the man nodded his head. "Listen, there's only two left. After I am done I will explain all. I thank you for your patience so far. He turned his attention back to his orb once more and focused on yet another scene. "Ah this one will be difficult…. Lord Tirek, I will keep this short but you need to touch element of magic if you want to survive the battle you're in."

"He's ignoring you, huh?" Discord offered with a chuckle. "Why I could try, but I'm getting tired of waiting for an answer. I don't really like being a human, I feel more odd than usual."

"I doubt he's going to listen to you though, he's already betrayed you."

"He betrays me? That's interesting." Discord nodded to himself. "Well still, let me try because I'm bored, and I hate being bored. What do I have to do?"

"Touch the orb, and talk."

"Tirek, it's me Discord, though not the Discord you've betrayed, I'm a different Discord. We've been waiting a really long time here, can you just make sure you touch the element of magic that purple pony possesses."

"Discord?" Tirek had finally paid more attention to the voices now. "You can't be the Discord I just locked away, I took all his powers. I really don't need two Discords in my life."

"No worries, if you do as this guy asks it will just be little old me. I have no plans to get in your way, only to spread some chaos for those ponies." Discord blinked and rapped the orb with his knuckle. "I think your trinket broke, I don't hear anything anymore."

"He's ignoring us again…. Maybe we should move on, I might be able to find someone else that can siphon that power for us."

"Us he says," Nightmare Moon tossed her head and scowled. She hated how the hair got in her eyes whenever she did that. "Weak little Princess Luna defeated many of these people you are bringing over. Is there a reason you're bringing every enemy that the elements have ever faced here?"

He sighed in frustration than a small smile spread across his lips. "Good job, Discord." His eyes met those of the man that strode through the portal and he inclined his head. "Lord Tirek, how nice of you to join us. As for your question my dear, let me bring one more over and I will sit down and tell you everything."

"Forgive me for not trusting you." Nightmare Moon glared in defiance.

"Starlight Glimmer," his attention was squarely back on the orb once more.

"Who's talking to me?"

"You'll find out soon enough. You are about to lose control of your little village and be shunned. Those ponies you have taken in have fooled you and it's too late to change the course of things. You have to touch the element of loyalty."

"Why should I do anything for some voice?" She rolled her eyes.

"Because you want a world where everyone is equal, where no one is greater than another. I can give you that, not just a town, but an entire world"

"Go on… I'm listening." She tilted her head. "I just have to touch the element of loyalty and I'll get all this power?"

"No, you'll connect the element and I will bring you to me, where many others are waiting for you. Once you get here, I will explain everything."

"Very well."

This had been going far better than he had ever expected. He felt the last element connect and fought the urge to laugh. "Come sit down, Miss Starlight. It's time for me to reveal everything."

Starlight looked up from her place on the ground and stared in shock at the strange things where her hooves used to be. "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything, when you're in this world you're no longer in pony form. No worries, when back in Equestria you'll all be back to your rightful selves. Now, I believe I promised answers."

He made a show of taking off his hood and standing to his full height. "My name is Jadeite. I used to be a general for my master but she was defeated in this world. I have been searching for the answer for a very long time."

"And we're the answer?" Tirek sat like a motionless king.

"In a way, yes." Jadeite motioned to the orb that he left on the center of the table. "My Queen and Master were defeated by a magical item called the Silver Crystal. I have searched many worlds to try to find one where it is not so easily defended, your world is the answer."

"How is it not easily defended?" Nightmare Moon crossed her arms over her chest and looked down startled. The action felt natural and right. "There's more to this tale than what you've told us so far."

"Of course." Jadeite flashed her a smile his eyes twinkling. "When your world gained the crystal, it turned into a tree, and that tree gave you the elements of harmony. That means the power of the crystal has been split and with each of you touching an element, I've been able to start draining it."

"So the elements are going to lose all of their powers?" Discord glanced up. The talk had finally interested him.

"They will be weakened for a while before they get to that point. I'm sure the bearers will realize something is up before then. But, because of the points of attachment you of all given me I can flood the land with monsters that the bearers will not be able to defeat. Monsters that are loyal to me."

"Are you expecting us to divide the land of Equestria amongst ourselves?" Tirek raised an eyebrow. "I do not share. The entire world will be mine."

"The Silver Crystal in my time is too powerful to stop. With your help, we can not only take over this time but many others. I can send you to various times throughout Equestria's history and give you each thousands of years of rule."

Queen Chrysalis got to her feet swaying with the effort. "I have to take care of my people. I don't care who's in charge, I only need love to be around so my people can feast. That's not going to happen after a land of chaos or after most of these guys plans. You want me to cooperate with you and doom my people."

Jadeite looked thoughtful then nodded. "Then you answer is much simpler. You can have this world. Once I've taken over Equestria for you, I can use the powers of the elements to drain the Silver Crystal of this world. You can have free reign of all the human's pesky love here."

Tirek listened as the stranger talked. His body was motionless but his mind raced. He knew a scam when he heard one, and that is exactly what this stranger was trying to weave. He wasn't about to fall for such a ploy, but the crystal he mentioned sounded like something that would be quite worthwhile. He would play along for now, but there was no way he was about to be a puppet on someone else's string. Besides, he had some strong warriors he could easily twist to his side. This Jadeite would soon realize what a mistake it was to try to control the soon to be the ruler of all.


End file.
